


Here Without You

by thecrescendo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, kinda so it's really just michael being michael really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrescendo/pseuds/thecrescendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke agreed that they wouldn't end up being too dependent on each other and that they'd enjoy days they weren't together. Although, all of that is forgotten when Michael misses Luke just after a few days and Luke, while drunk, ends up in Michael's doorstep after a night out with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

Michael was in a bad mood.

And no, it wasn't because Luke didn't text him the whole day. It wasn't because of the pictures popping up in his timeline. Also not because Luke is out getting drunk with people he barely knew. Surely, it wasn't because Luke didn't bother telling him about it.

It _definitely_ wasn't because of Luke.

He was lying to himself, obviously it was because of Luke.

“Of course Luke would be out with Calum. Of course they’d go to bars together. Of course they’re getting drunk together. Of course Luke doesn’t even bother telling me,” Michael muttered under his breath as he walked around his parents’ house, trying to find something else to do rather than play video games.

“Did you say something?” His mother asked, hearing Michael talk as he walked to the kitchen.

Michael shook his head, giving Karen a smile. “Nothing, mum, just talking to myself,” he said as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for a snack.

“I heard something about Luke, is he coming over?”

With a scoff, he dismissed his mother’s assumption. “I doubt it, mum, don’t count on it," he said before he started walking back to his man cave, missing his mother's curious expression.

When he got back in the room, Michael started watching a new movie. He was about 10 minutes in when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Can I come in?” Karen asked. She kept the door slightly open as she waited for Michael’s response, she knew her son too well. If he wasn't in a good mood, he'd rather be alone. She also noted that it wasn’t usual for Michael to react to Luke’s name like he did earlier. Of course she would've picked up on that.

“I guess,” Michael said, moving a bit to the right to indicate where Karen could sit. “I don’t know why you’d want to, though, there’s obviously something better you can do with your time.”

“Michael…” Karen sat down and turned so she was facing Michael. She was using the 'mum voice' and she only ever used it whenever she was absolutely serious.

He covered his face and took a deep breath. He knew his mother was aware of what’s going on and that’s the reason she came in the first place. “Not that tone, please. I don’t want to talk about it,” Michael said, his shoulders going slump as he curled into himself.

Without further hesitation, Karen pulled Michael in a hug and Michael’s arms enveloped her in an instant. “We don’t have to talk about it, baby, but you two have to talk about it,” she whispered, her hand following the curve of Michael’s back to soothe him.

“There’s nothing to talk about, I’m being stupid,” Michael said, muffled by his mother’s shoulder. “We’re already together every single day, I can’t expect him to spend time with me when we’re home.”

Michael was silent for a while but that wasn’t the end of it, Karen knew that wasn't the entirety of Michael's dilemma.

“But…” Karen tried to push.

 _But I’m his boyfriend, he should be spending time with me. He should be right here, drinking beer and watching Netflix with me. We shouldn’t be having this conversation right now because he should be on this couch, making out with me._ Michael wanted to say but he ended up just shaking this thought away.

“But nothing, mum. I’m being clingy, like always. I’m just going to annoy him, he can do whatever he wants, I’m not his mother.”

Karen nodded and Michael's arms loosened, only resting by her sides now. "I don't like seeing you like this," she said, continuing to rub his back.

"I don't want to be like this too, I'm sorry."

"That's why you have to talk to him."

Michael shook his head and laughed half-heartedly. "I'll just end up saying something stupid and we'll fight, I don't want that. I'll be okay, I just miss him already, I guess."

Karen pulled away and put a hand on Michael's cheek. "Okay, I can't tell you what to do," she said, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Do you want some beer? I'll get you one."

"That's a first. What's gotten into you?"

"I was just asking but don't tell dad I offered."

*

Michael ended up having a movie marathon with a blanket draped on the lower half of his body. Karen left after the first movie to go to sleep but not before making sure Michael felt a little bit better.

When he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he turned the TV off and silence spread across the room immediately. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he jolted awake when he heard dangling keys outside the front door.

Hesitantly he stood up and went out of the room. He sighed and waited for a few seconds when he reached the front door, trying to figure out who was on the other side of the door.

All he heard were keys dropping and a string of curses.

“Dammit, Clifford! I know damn well you’re there, I can see your smirk through this door. Open up!”

Luke.

With a bitter laugh, Michael walked closer to the door as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he teased as soon as the door was open.

The look on Luke's face was clear indication that he was drunk. As Luke glared at him, Michael got the chance to look at the other boy’s state: messy hair, bloodshot eyes, flushed cheeks, and a slouched posture.

“Why aren’t any of these keys working?” Luke asked, irritation in his voice. He bent his head down and pointed at the keys on the ground, expecting Michael to pick it up.

Bending down, Michael picked up the set of keys and pulled Luke inside when he stood up. He locked the door and pulled Luke with him back to his man cave. He kept quiet knowing he'd burst at Luke if he started talking.

“Give me the key back,” Luke demanded as he stumbled towards the couch, picking up Michael’s blanket to wrap it around himself. “It's mine, you already gave it to me,” he continued, lying down as he yawned.

“Why do you need a key so much? You obviously have a ton of places you'd rather be in,” Michael said followed by a scoff. He couldn't help but be passive-aggressive about it. He hated receiving this end. He would've preferred getting drunk with Luke rather than being the person to take care of him drunk.

Luke didn't seem to pick up on Michael's statement as he only curled into a better position on the couch. “I planned on sleeping there, you know?” Michael said when he noticed Luke slowly drifting to sleep.

“Then sleep next to me, what’s the big deal?” Luke replied, pulling the blanket over his head when he sat up straight. “It's not like we haven't slept on a couch before. And, may I add, we've done a lot more in worse places,” he added with a lopsided grin.

“We're on a break, dingus, I want to be comfortable while I'm sleeping. You're huge, you'll take the whole couch and I'll probably fall off,” Michael said, sitting next to his drunk boyfriend. Luke placed his head on Michael’s shoulder while Michael slowly leaned back, an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"You could sleep on top of me," Luke joked, turning his head so he could rub his nose against Michael's jaw. Michael's frustration seemed to fade away immediately, Luke always had that effect on him.

"Idiot," Michael said, lightly pinching Luke's side. "As much as I love that position, you're drunk and that’s uncomfortable for you."

As his response, Luke nodded and kissed Michael's neck before facing forward.

“Wanna know why I took your key away?” Michael whispered, knowing Luke was starting to fall asleep again.

"Yeah," Luke said, pulling away from Michael to walk slowly to the small fridge on the side of the room. He took a jug of water and sat back down, chugging as much water as he can with shaking hands.

Michael took a deep breath, mentally preparing his monologue. Luke wouldn't comprehend it properly at his state but at least Michael would be able to vocalize it. "You need to stop coming here after you've partied with Calum. Well, of course I'd prefer you come to me when you're drunk so I know what's happening with you but you know, I'd love it more if you were getting drunk with me instead.”

"Every time we're home you go to this club and bar binge with Calum and you're getting drunk with him and all these other people you barely know. Whilst I’m here at home with nothing to do but scroll through Twitter, all I see are these pictures of you with Jazz and Johnny and these girls. You apparently bought them drinks too.”

Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. He pulled himself up to straddle Michael. “Are you jealous, Mikey?” Luke slurred, playing with the hair on the back of Michael’s neck.

This caused an audible sigh to come from Michael. He leaned his head forward, touching Luke’s forehead with his. “I’m just…” he trailed off, reaching one hand up to Luke’s cheek. He closed his eyes as his thumb stroked Luke’s cheekbone. “I’m being silly and of course I can’t tell you what you can and cannot do. I just miss you, you know? And seeing you having so much fun with other people, it made me feel sad and you didn’t even tell me you were planning on going out tonight. I just felt pushed to the side, I guess.”

Michael’s revelation seemed to help sober Luke up as he leaned up to place a kiss on the tip of Michael’s nose. “You’re with me everyday, I thought you’d be sick of me by now,” Luke pointed out, followed by a laugh.

“No chance,” Michael whispered as his hand crept to the back of Luke’s neck to pull him in for a proper kiss. “You’ve got me whipped, Hemmings, I’d never get sick of you even if I wanted to.”

“Do you want to?”

Michael shook his head, kissing down the length of Luke’s throat. “Never. You’ll never get rid of me.”

“Wouldn’t want to anyway.” Luke pulled back and sat up straight on Michael’s lap. The older boy’s hands stayed on Luke’s hips as Luke’s arms stayed on Michael’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” Luke said seriously, looking at his boy’s captivating green eyes. “I should’ve told you my plans tonight. I just assumed since, you know, you love spending time with your parents when we’re home and you’d rather stay here, cooped up in your man cave, so I didn’t tell you,” he explained, smiling at Michael.

“It’s fine, babe.”

“No, no, I should’ve told you,” Luke argued, disagreeing with Michael. “I really am sorry. I forget that I need to tell you these things sometimes and you know, I’m still getting the hang of being Michael Clifford’s boyfriend,” he added, a hand trailing from Michael’s neck down to rest on his chest.

This caused a smile to creep across Michael's face. "We've been at this for too long, how are you still getting the hang of it?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're mine," Luke said, pulling himself forward, his nose pressed against Michael's. "All mine," Luke whispered, leaning forward but deliberately missing Michael's lips and kissing his jaw, inching lower with every kiss.

Michael’s head lolled back and hit the back of the couch as Luke continued kissing further down Michael's neck. He started nipping and biting until he heard Michael gasp under him. The older boy swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple moving under Luke’s lips. Luke smiled against Michael's skin and started sucking a mark on his neck.

As he finished leaving a hickey, his kisses turned open mouthed and wet, his lips travelling up until it reached Michael's ear. Luke pushed his hips down, eliciting a scratchy moan from Michael.

"Don't think this will get you off the hook, Hemmings," Michael teased, his hands going under Luke's shirt. He angled his head away to give Luke more access while his hands pushed Luke's shirt up. "Might not be up to having sex tonight."

Luke hummed as he grinded his hips against Michael's, coaxing another moan from the older boy. "Your body says otherwise," Luke said, grinding down again, voice equally raspy as Michael’s. When Michael released another moan, Luke cupped a hand over Michael's mouth. "Keep it down, babe, we wouldn't want Daryl and Karen waking up to see this," Luke added as he slowly pulled his hand back.

Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. "Let's move to my room," Michael announced. He stood up while Luke was still on his lap and immediately, Luke's legs wrapped around him. "And if you want to keep my boner up, might want to stop reminding me that my parents are here," Michael added, drawing out a soft chuckle and a quick ‘sorry’ from the blond.

As they headed to Michael's room, Luke continued to attack Michael's neck, nibbling and licking skin. As soon as they reached their destination, Michael gently placed Luke on his bed before closing and locking his door. Michael turned back to see Luke already with his shirt off, palming himself through his jeans.

"Fuck," Michael whispered, taking his own shirt off and throwing it to the side of his room then settled himself on top of Luke. "Should've taken these off too," he said, a hand tracing the waistband of Luke's jeans.

Luke smirked, pulling Michael in for a bruising kiss. "Wouldn't want to deprive you of that joy. I know how much you love taking it off yourself," Luke mumbled against Michael's lips.

Michael purred, tilting his head to lick further into Luke’s mouth. "A man after my taste," Michael responded, biting and pulling Luke's bottom lip as he parted from his boyfriend. He sat up and knelt between Luke’s legs, his hands going straight to pop the button and pulling the zipper down. Luke pushed himself up, capturing Michael's lips in another kiss.

"Don't want to not be kissing you right now," Luke whined, lifting his hips up so Michael could pull his jeans off. While Michael was typically the clingy one in their relationship, it always ended up in Luke being clingy when they were getting physical. "I really am sorry," he said as he started kissing Michael's chest, loosening the tie of Michael’s sweatpants.

Michael pushed both of them down and removed his own pants, the last piece added to the pile of clothes on the floor. He settled himself between Luke's legs, grinding down and sliding their unclothed cocks against each other. A growl from the back of Luke's throat escaped as he held on to Michael's bicep, his grip was bruising as his hips tried to match Michael's movements.

It was euphoric, as it always have been, but it felt something more at that moment. They were both proving themselves to each other. That whatever they were doing, they were each other’s and no one elses. Michael felt it in the way Luke’s hands roamed his back, soft and gentle but also with intent. Luke felt it in the way Michael was moving slow on top of him with Michael’s hot breath on his neck making him feel encased in everything Michael, feeling Michael in every way possible.

"Mikey, please," Luke breathed out, his arms pulling the other boy closer and pushing his hips further against Michael’s, not getting enough friction. "Please, fuck me."

One of Michael's arm hooked under the small of Luke's back, knowing what Luke was trying to achieve. Luke bit his bottom lip as he felt the slicking of their cocks, pre come mixed with sweat, making them glide against each other smoothly.

"Want me to suck you off first?" Michael asked, his other hand reaching to his bedside table to grab the condom and the bottle of lube. He looked back to admire the writhing mess Luke was in, completely wrecked and they had barely even started. He groaned internally as he realized he was the only one who could see Luke in this state, fucked and pleading. It turned him on more knowing that he caused Luke to reach this condition and it only made him want to fuck Luke harder.

Luke shook his head, his breath coming in short pants. "Too impatient," he managed to grit out. "Won't last long."

Michael was able to make sense of Luke's statement. He disentangled himself from Luke - causing Luke to groan from the lack of warmth - to roll the condom down his length and pop the cap of the small bottle of lube to slick himself up, stroking himself a few times before he leaned back to line himself up to Luke’s puckered hole.

Slowly, Michael pushed himself forward, the tip of his cock teasing Luke’s waiting hole. Luke's back arched when Michael started pushing himself in, his nails scraping the length of Michael's back. He wrapped his legs around Michael's hips to pull him closer, moaning loudly when Michael bottomed out.

"You've been quiet, talk to me," Luke pointed out, one hand pushing away Michael's hair from his forehead.

"Too turned on to talk," Michael's coarse voice filled the room. Michael smiled at him and that resulted in Luke tightening his legs around him. “You always had a way of making me come undone with your words, Lukey.”

Luke pulled him down once again for a kiss, sliding his tongue immediately to meet Michael's.

"Move," Luke pleaded. "Please."

Michael pulled out almost fully before thrusting in again. The slap of their hips made an obscene sound matched with both of their moans. They fell into rhythm after a few thrusts, Luke's hand running through Michael's hair while the older boy pressed against the crook of Luke's neck.

"Those girls were all over you," Michael whispered, his nose tracing Luke's earlobe and his breath ghosting along Luke's cheek. "You bought them drinks too."

"I was being polite," Luke said between shallow breaths as Michael's thrusts grew faster.

"You'd rather be fucking them?"

Luke shook his head, his back arching when Michael hit his prostate. "No," he said, followed by a moan. "Only you. Only want you. Just me fucking you or being fucked by you. No one else but you."

Michael pushed forward to hit that bundle of nerves once again, pleased with Luke's response. "Just me, no one else but me, right?" Michael reached between them, getting a hold of Luke's cock. His thumb teased the slit, spreading the pre come to slick Luke's length. He started pumping, sloppily since he was more focused on fucking into Luke.

"Keep touching me, please," Luke begged, feeling the sheet of sweat covering his body. Michael's hand pumped faster, finding a beat to match their thrusting. When Michael's hand turned a bit slack, Luke swatted his hand away and pumped himself instead.

Luke pulled Michael's hair and turned his head to slip their lips together, his tongue licking around Michael's mouth, swallowing his moans. He started to feel his release approaching with his foot pushing on Michael's back to urge him to go faster.

"I- I'm gonna come, babe, I'm so close," Luke moaned against Michael's lips, closing his eyes as he kissed Michael harder. Mindlessly, Luke kept stroking himself, focusing on the sensation and the feel of Michael's cock sliding inside of him.

With a nod, Michael pulled away and propped himself on one hand above Luke. His thrusting grew harder while his eyes roamed Luke's body. "Yeah, come for me. Let go, I wanna see," he said, his hand going between them and helping Luke stroke his length.

That did it for Luke. He released between the both of them, coating his and Michael's stomachs as a string of curses rushed out of him.

Michael hid his face where Luke’s neck met his shoulder, thrusting faster to chase his own orgasm. His moans and the slapping of their hips filled the room with Luke lying spent under him. The blond was breathing deeply while playing with the older boy's hair, sloppily moving with Michael's body.

He bit Luke's neck as he released in the condom, his hips moving slower as he came down from the bliss of his orgasm. Michael's forehead was coated in sweat as he pushed it against Luke's equally sweat covered neck.

Luke apologized again before Michael pulled out. Luke groaned at the feeling of being empty while Michael tied a knot and threw the condom blindly to the bin on the side of the room. He then picked up one of their discarded shirts and cleaned his and Luke's stomachs, he threw that blindly across the room as well. He then sprawled next to Luke, still breathing heavily.

"Stop apologizing," Michael said, reaching to the other side of Luke to pull the blanket across the both of them. "I'm the one at fault, you were just having fun with friends. I was being clingy and annoying."

Luke snuggled into Michael, wrapping an arm across his torso and placing a leg between Michael's. "I love it when you're clingy," Luke reassured Michael, kissing his cheek. "Makes me feel wanted and important."

"You are, to me, every single fucking second," Michael responded, pushing his nose against Luke's hair, inhaling Luke's scent that was mixed with sweat and sex at the moment.

"You know I love spending time with you, yeah?" Luke said, tracing patterns on Michael's chest.

"I sure hope so," Michael replied, kissing the top of Luke's head. "I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

"Cheesy," Luke teased, kissing the purpling mark on Michael's neck. "But that's my plan too."

Michael chuckled before hugging Luke tighter. "We're getting too sappy, we need to sleep. You more than me," Michel commented, leaving a kiss on Luke's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

*

Michael woke up to soft knocks on his door.

Over the night, Luke and Michael ended up spooning with Michael as the little spoon. He smiled to himself as he pulled Luke's arm closer, basking himself on the warmth of Luke's body early in the morning.

Unfortunately, the knocks on his door drew him away from his thoughts. "Michael, wake up, breakfast is ready," Karen said, followed by another series of knocks.

Michael groaned as he hesitantly disentangled himself from Luke. He picked up his boxers from the floor and put them on before opening his door. Keeping the door only slightly open, he rubbed his eyes and yawned as his mother looked at his neck then eyed him with a knowing smile.

"What?" Michael asked, ruffling his hair while Karen looked past Michael, surveying his room. When her eyes stopped moving, she looked back up at her son and nodded.

"Breakfast's ready. Go wake Luke up and both of you can eat with your dad and I," Karen said, patting Michael's chest. She started to head back to the kitchen but looked back, saying, "I'm glad you didn't end up fighting." She then proceeded to walk away, leaving her son to realize it for himself.

When he finally did, he hit his head against the door frame in disbelief that he didn't stop Luke from leaving a hickey or in forgetting that his boyfriend had left one before he opened his bedroom door.

He stood by the door for a few moments before he heard Luke's voice. "Mike?"

"I was just about to wake you up. Mum woke me up and said breakfast is ready," Michael said, turning back to face Luke and to sit on the bed as he ran his fingers through Luke's disheveled hair.

Luke's eyes widened when he pieced it together. "Did you open the door looking like that?" Luke asked, pushing his face against Michael's pillow in embarrassment.

"I forgot," Michael said, followed by a light laugh. "Should blame you, though. You left the evidence on my neck." Luke lifted his head from the pillow to smirk back at Michael.

"It looks pretty so I'm not sorry," Luke said, reaching up to poke the bruise. Michael winced as he retracted away from Luke's finger. "Sorry," Luke said as he sat up. He gave Michael a small kiss before tilting his head to deepen it.

Reluctantly, Michael pulled away. "Get dressed, we should go downstairs before she comes back up here and sees clothes everywhere," Michael explained, patting Luke's leg as he stood up.

"It's not like she doesn't already know what happened."

Michael shoved Luke away and stood up from the bed. "Not really something I want my mum to know, Lucas," Michael argued, picking their clothes up to toss to the hamper. "Do you want Liz to know what we've been doing?"

"Okay, okay, I see your point," Luke replied, catching his boxers Michael threw at him.

As if on cue Karen shouted. "Michael!"

"We're coming, mum!"

"But we already did, last night," Luke whispered, hugging Michael from behind.

Michael groaned before pushing his boyfriend away. "Shut up," Michael said, walking to his closet to grab clean clothes for him and Luke. "I hate you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
